Something Right
by lilmoney
Summary: After all Sara Sidle has done, can she with a little help, finally get something right? Sara/Cath Songfic


** unfortunately i do not nor will i ever own CSI or any of the characters. they belong to their respective owners along with the song lyrics.**

* * *

"Are you sure"

"Yes just do it, she'll love it like I did, relax"

"But what if she doesn't feel the same" she was nervous, who wouldn't be with what she was about to do?

"Sara, I think I know my own mother. She talks about you all the time and she is actually a bit down every time you leave our place. I'm surprised she hasn't asked you yet" Lindsey smiled as she said that and sat down on Sara's couch.

"God I hope you're right, you called her right? She is coming, right?"

Yes I called, yes she's coming. Jesus would you settle down. I planned it all out if you would stop shaking like you are, and then nothing will go wrong….I promise."

"But we've only been official friends for a week, don't you think it's too soon?" just then they heard Catherine's car pull into the driveway. The younger girl got up to get the door but before her hand opened it she tuned back to Sara and said

"If it were mom's choice, she would have probably dated you in the first place. As I recall, it was you that wanted to be friends first" with a wink she opened the door and went out to greet her mom. Sara grabbed her guitar and sat down on the stool that Lindsey set up in the living room. All the while she's praying that this was going to work because it would be extremely awkward if this went wrong.

* * *

"Hey mom how was work?" she was trying to give Sara time to get ready. Poor thing was a bucket of nerves when she left the house.

"Hey linds, it was boring. Paper work up to here" the older blonde replied making a gesture to show how much paper there was.

"Wow that sucks."

"Ya, how was your first day of summer break? Did you at least let Sara enjoy her vacation too?" Catherine as well as everybody had agreed to let Sara have a few days to herself after a hard case involving child abuse. After her first 2 days of complaining about boredom, Cath had let her take care of her daughter to give her something to do.

"Yes, I not that much of a bother. I actually helped her get something important done today, well in important my opinion anyway" it was her idea. If she never forced Sara into it who knows how long it would have been before the brunette got the courage to ask.

"Oh, really? What." Slightly amused and intrigue. She had been thinking about the woman all day and was now wondering what exactly she was doing with that sexy body of hers.

"well, it's kind of top secret so you'll have to close your eyes so you don't know which room it is in" her mom agreed after playfully pouting and she took a bandana out of her pocket and tied it around her mom's eyes. "no peeking, got it?"

"Got it"

* * *

"Ok now sit down" Lindsey carefully guided her mother the couch directly in front of Sara

"Ok are you ready to see it?" she asked as she stepped behind her and winked at Sara.

"Yep, ready to see how you two waste away the day" Cath smiled while she put up her thumbs. The other woman's heart melted at that. The blonde CSI always had the perfect smile. Her hands began to sweat a little in preparation. As the girl slowly removed the blindfold the woman began to play.

_Every time I see your smile_

_It makes my heart beat fast_

_And though it's much too soon to tell_

_I'm hoping this will last_

_'Cause I just always wanna have you_

_Right here by my side_

_The futures near but never certain_

_At least stay here for just tonight_

Cath's eyes widen and her mouth hung slightly open as she watcher fellow CSI sing and play what she now thought was the most beautifulest song on the planet. The brunette's voice memorizing as it went through her ears. Her daughter backed away from the back of the couch, to the kitchen, quite proud of herself and was going to make a reward sandwich.

_I must have done something right_

_To deserve you in my life_

_I must have done something right along the way_

The strawberry blonde, recalled their earlier conversation about the taller woman's pat a few nights ago.

"**My life is so screwed up Cath. My childhood sucked, all the people I've dated left because they couldn't handle my job hours or the fact that sometimes I was too into my job. I have nightmares about the cases and constant flash backs to my own life. I just can't get anything right, can I?" it was spoken light heartedly but Catharine had felt sad just hearing it and anger at those people that just left the woman. How could they do that to her. She's so perfect, at least in Cat's eyes she was.**

"**Those people were idiots to leave you for such a bullshit reason. Anybody should be lucky to be with you, you're an amazing person, don't forget that" she meant those words.**

"**Thanks" Sara looked down at her feet and grinned.**

It was the cutest thing the blonde had ever seen

_I just can't get you off my mind and why would I even try?_

_Even when I close my eyes I dream about you all the time_

_Cause I just always wanna have you right here by my side_

_The futures near but never certain_

_So please stay here for just tonight_

_I must of done something right_

_To deserve you in my life_

_I must of done something right along the way_

Sara's heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. The look on Cath's face was one of slight happiness and full of desire. Thank god that smart little willows knew her mom so well. Cath watched her hands as they glided across the instrument. Smooth, soft hands that would probably feel amazing on her body.

_And even if the moon fell down tonight,_

_There'd be nothing to worry about at all,_

_Because you make the whole world shine_

_As long as you're here everything will be alright_

_I must of done something right_

_To deserve you in my life_

_I must of done something right along the way_

As the song finishes all is quiet. Sara sets the guitar down and when she turns back up; her lips collide with those of the woman who had been the star of oh so many dreams. The kiss is slow and sensual and when Catherine backed away both are slightly catching their breath. Their faces were flushed both were grinning and the room just got a whole lot hotter if you asked them.

"I finally did something right?" the brunette whispered as if in disbelief

"Yes, God yes." was all Cath said and she went in for another kiss

It was at that moment when the younger blonde decided to enter the room. She was going to let them have some space but when the song ended and she didn't hear talking, she went to make sure they weren't groping on the couch. Because hey, she was still in the house and there are some things you just don't want to see your mom doing. She walked in to see them smiling like idiots and thought she had just got there in time.

"So I take it things went well?" she asked. Both women looked her way and her mom laughed a little.

"This, was your plan? This is what you worked on all day?"

"Yes Cath, this is what happens when you leave a lab rat and a teenager at home alone all day" Sara said bringing her hands up to rest on the blonde's waist.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Then we didn't have to waist all this time dancing around it"

"I was scared of the possibility of you pushing me away again and I rather have you as a friend than nothing at all. If it wasn't for your daughter, you probably would have waited weeks, months, possibly years before I said anything. Its already been six years"

"well since you two look like your cool and everything, can we watch a movie or do I need to call my aunt up and tell to come get me so you guys can have some_ alone_ time?" Lindsey said jokingly. Catherine looked at her daughter then Sara and pretended to ponder it.

"Well…it _would_ be nice to enjoy you all to myself" she leaned close to the taller CSI wrapping her arms around her. Sara gave her a seductive smirk and gave her a quick kiss.

"Mom! Ewww, no I was kidding" Lindsey laughed out walking over to the T.V putting in a movie and pulling her mom over to the couch, which she ended having both her mom and Sara land in her lap after her mom tripped pulling Sara along with her. They all laughed out loud and spent the rest of the day cuddled up watching movie after movie.

_**The End**_

* * *

**song is: If the moon fell down tonight by chase coy**

reviews always welcome ;)

xxxlilmoneyxxx


End file.
